1. Field
A fabric treating machine is provided, and, more particularly, a fabric treating machine is provided that removes odors, wrinkles, moisture and the like from fabric articles.
2. Background
Odors, wrinkles, moisture and the like that remain in fabric articles such as, for example, clothing articles, may cause a user to perform unnecessary washing functions, thus shortening an expected life span of the articles and increasing cost. Additionally, even after washing and drying, wrinkles may remain in the fabric articles, thus requiring separate ironing work. A fabric treatment apparatus that removes odors, wrinkles, moisture and the like from fabric articles without undue wear on the articles would be desirable.